Ratcheting tools with interchangeable socket exists. Each sockets corresponds to a specific nut size.
Adjustable grip tools exist that can fit different nut sizes, but they fail to provide ratcheting.
Accordingly, a need for an adjustable ratcheting tool is perceived.